crossover of the machines of two differnt worlds
by crazywolf1991
Summary: what happens when a guy betrays the preventors then he joins the school with ichika follow joe as he leaves his loved one and becomes a pilot of an IS on hiatus until further ideas
1. gundams escape of joe and sacrifice

**For this story I will combine the use of gundams but I will show that I will put my own character/s in for my entertainment if any is confusing in this stories please give me some advice on how to improve**

**Disclaimer: Crazywolf1991 does not own any of the characters or machines in this fanfic except for the creation of his own characters please do condone any offence I put in this story**.

Chapter 1: prelude.

As the blackwinged angel gundam was coming into the atmosphere with wings wrapped around the gundam to prevent the burn up from the heat waves from the entering right behind Joe could see the five gundam pursuing him as he Joe was ready to use the light and darkness cannon(like the wing zeros double buster rifle but with two extra cannons that fire a dark and white beam which show the light and darkness) and fired it with the bright and darkness the wing zero dodged but the other four gundams got caught in the blast resulting with the gundams being put out of commission . "Damn he took out my shields and parachute and now I can't reenter the atmosphere without repair my gundam will burn and blowup in the reentry ". The same goes for us we are going to have to rely on Heero Yuy.

Meanwhile 

As the battle of the machines went on Joe had been coming through the atmosphere to fast and the recoil reducer on the light darkness cannon had fallen off due to damage sustain from the fight. Heero started to talk to Joe asking as to why he had betrayed the preventers. Because with the way you are going war is going to be imminent and we will kill more and repeat our history do you really want that to happen how many more Heeros or Joes do you want to make I didn't like going through the same procedure you went through we are brothers don't you have someone you want to protect also you have Releena and I have my Reina but you know since you're a preventer I will have to destroy you. While readying the light and darkness cannon with the buster rifles Joe looks beside him and sees the blue and red buttons and remembers what scientist B told him only to use this when your gundams about to be destroyed from the use of the light and darkness cannon but use that after you push the blue button as a flashback starts to show

Flashback 

So what does the b stand for bitch Said Joe as he was kick in the face while Scientist blackwing yelled at him about how her name was asked to be called blackwing but due to identity issues that she had to be called that name. Okay let us get serious here Joe Look at my new creation for you Said blackwing. What is it well in japan they call these IS and these machine are used for woman in competition as fun but you know I modified it so you can use it, It also go for a life support system for which you can use for when your mobile suit is getting blown up or when you push these buttons look the blue is an E.M.P wave that will wipe you off of radar so you can leave without notice and the red button will self-destruct your gundam but as long as you have this life support you will be able to survive the blow even from the blowup and debris while this is happening let me explain I made this IS to look exactly like you gundam and same feature also it will act like an IS there is a limit that will disappear once you start training in your gundam but you know the only limit is that you will not be able to kill in this IS as the rules say for more thing is that I made a separate identity for you to hide in japan and be in a special school in which you can enroll for the rest of the years while you hide. Right as Joe was leaving Joe Said "hey blackwing can you do me one favor maybe two put a sensor on my gundam for when my gundam explode your cell phone will text telling you so that out plan can go into effect and my other favor is that when this does happens can you gather the rest of my gundam and rebuild it with the same mods like you did but I would like you to add a E.M.P mode to the cannons so anyone caught near my blast or possible get hit and survive they will be immobilized for at least ten seconds but only after the destruction and my escape to japan I will be back to try the IS and be back for my gundam cuz I am about to run away from the preventers so I will not be able to contact you after this prepare my stuff to be ready I have my reasons to do this also promise me this protect Reina for me as I will cannot go on living if she gets killed.

**Flashback end**

As Joe was getting ready to shoot he remembered that he was not going to see Reina for a while and so he said his goodbyes for now and fire the shot which the power of the recoil had shutdown all the systems in his gundam and almost annialated the gundams main functions and power resulting with the destruction. So the zero system left me enough power in order to activate the procedures and now that my passport and license have been remade for my trip to japan now to push the blue button okay here comes the E.M.P five seconds later the wingzero had shut down and started to fall down okay for the red button alright here we go now for the last one I'm glad that b had made this life support otherwise I would have died earlier now to commence then he pushed the red button next thing you know what had happened was the green alloy on the face and body had turned red and blackwinged angel started going into the sky before self-destructing as this happening Joe Had snuck out of his gundam and started his journey to japan in his new IS that has now trusted him.

What wonders await you in this story

why did joe destroy his suit and why is he acting this way

hey guys i am re edditing this story and i am gonna goo and write astory that i thought of but does not refer to these kind of storied i hope that i can reupdate these chapters and to write you some chapter to entertain yall guys i will show some stuff i havent shown before and i hope to show an improvement of this stories i used these typing when im am angry so if i offend ya'll i am sorry well any how as they say in japan

ja ne


	2. IS and all the difficulties

Hey guys sorry if I am late or not idk can't remember what day I put chapter one sorry that my crossover didn't have IS yet but I believe that this chapter will have the beginning of the silver gospel and no idc about if this series don't match the light novel or manga but this is my story not your s

Disclaimer: Crazywolf1991 does not own IS or Gundam wing however he does own the ocs in this stories so to use this story as someone else's please ask for my permission before publishing.

Chapter 2

The appearance of the black winged angel

So the fight of the Silver Gospel had been going on for what seemed like an eternity when Ichika had been damaged. Argh said Ichika when Houki stepped in front of him to guard from the light shards that were aimed at Ichika were stopped by a mysterious IS. Another IS has appeared but with power beyond those of the IS out there combined. Attention unknown IS pilot state your name and IS or be prepared to be known as an enemy. the is had not answered but as they were readying all the attacks but as he was about to be attacked the he charged at the unmanned island as the battle took place the other IS pilots look as they were amazed at how the unknown IS was able to keep up with the unmanned suit as Gospel had done its light shard attack The unknown suit had brought out a beam rifle and shout out its fire like beam and destroyed all the shard and hit the gospel bringing gospels shield down by half. Then the final showdown had come when the both suits had pulled their swords as the unknown pilot had pull out a word which in turn had turned into a beam saber when he looked at his shield levels he said hmm 2000 I have not even been hit okay lets go . Ahhhhhhh as he shouted his battle cry and slashing into the gospel suit at the speeds of 5000mph both suit had exploded as the other IS pilots watched to see the results.

Aftermath

When the smoke had cleared they saw the parts of the silver suit were seen shattered as disintegrating the other pilots come to rush as they ordered to attack the unknown enemy. The unknown enemy then opened a voice link to all of them and said to tell their leader that if they all attack that it would fail with that Chifuyu had ordered the attack and one by one they started to attack the suit when the mysterious voice said " YOU DARE ATTACK THE BLACK WINGED ANGEL" when all of a sudden he dissapeared with the flapped of his wings and then he cut off houkis wings as she descended slowly to the floor as her shield went from 1000 to angel in an instant then the next one to go was laura who had laid her shield to stop him when she was attacked from an unknown source the person laughed it offwhile showing what had hit her that he had funnels out in the field in cases like this as her shield went down he struck her and her suit went down too when the next one was charlotte she went down in an instant when it came to ling she shot at the suit when he had shown right behind her and chopped her cannons off her IS instantly transformed back as for Cecilia she had him in her sight when he had turned and targeted her with her alarm system alerting her that he targeted her he had blasted her with her barely missing the shot due to the heat wave emanating from the blast her system overheated due to the damage sustained from her previous battle her shield drained and she was carried down by Ichika to have him face him. While this shadow man noticed the glowing the mysterious suit chuckled at the sight of this and said Ichika come at me Ichika flinches to be known that the guy in the suit had known him somehow. With that He had went against this guy and with their powers combined Ichika was pushed into the sand after both suits guided the battle to the beach that had held the secret operation base that had been there for shadiness. When Chifuyu arrived to see the mysterious suit the guy in the suit had transformed into a tall 6ft 3in guy and was able to show sow some of his physique she was shocked to see that the person was the new transfer student that like Ichika could pilot IS as he was also a male so there were two guys at the school Ichika felt relief that he was not the only guy to the six they were still trying to find out who this new guy was until the guy used his regular voiceto introduce hiself as Joe the pilot of the black wing angel. The next day came when he was given a tour with Ichika his new roommate as Ichika was told to move into new dormitories built for him and one guess when they found out that Joe was on his way giving them the opportunity well anyway after going to their new room over the night Ichika decided that he was going to show Joe around when Joe heard four foot steps and then said hey Ichika your four girlfriends are stalking us man then all of a sudden he heard more like at first one the thousands and then Joe said uh Ichika is it normal to have a school following you now cuz I really have to tell you why and how I got in here and I really don't trust anyone here yet except for you cuz you are my roomie man and like they are kinda creeping me out with them dagger like eyes I know at least five really are in love with you look the five actually heard and are blushing then the rest look infatuated here I know a place I saw I will notify teacher bro here hold on as Joe called out his IS name BLACK WINGED ANGEL right as he took off E.M.P mode when he said the first five girls tried to call their IS but to no avail no electronics could be working except Joes electronics so after confirming where Joe and Ichika were going chifuyu allowed both of them to be late to her class. Later when they arrived to the spot okay this spot is off the radar so we should not have to worry about privacy man so anyhow I need to tell ya my story well before I got here I was trained to go into something in another dimension that we had different ways of peace and war but the problem is that we could not find a real way of peace but we had giant mechs called gundams in which they were used to make sure that a certain part of life could achieve war and then there were the good guys who tried to find peace but were the bad guys we were trained from a young age there were six of us one was me then the big guy who was equal to me as I him but we found our love mine was reina the princess of the sandgem village while his was Relena peacecraft heero and my gundams are mostly the same design mine is the BLACK WING ANGEL and his is the wing zero custom but to the others the third one was duo maxwell the kid who was orphan living at a church but then one day they killed everyone in the church and out of anger duo found a base and participated in the operation meteor with all of usin which he pilots deathscythe while we have wufei which I don't really know him very much but I know he had two gundams the shenlong but when it got destroyed the scientist had rebuilt his gundam into the altron gundam and quatre winner who father is successful in which he had decided to run and pilot sandrock and last but not least we have trowa barton but that his real name due to amnesia and an accident back then but you know he is good with his gundam heavyarms which is basically galting guns and missiles sadly he does not have any other defence but other than that lets continue well we all went on a mission called operation meteor where our gundams where going to be used to let dekim barton rule the earth but it started with heero and I going to earth in our old gundams mine was the winged angelica and his was the wing 01 while we were on earth we met two people even with our training we started to get our humanity back I met reina while pretending to be student in the schools they were the funny part is that we were going to kill both of them at first but we hijacked ambulances but you know we both ended up hiding our gundams but I was the one who got my gundam faster when it got destroyed when I attacked the mercurious and vayeate and got the winged angelica blownup and got ahold of the wing angel and escaped after trowa was supposively killed but it for some unknown reason he lived but you know I don't what happen very much but I went to what we called earth I forgot the name of the codename for earth if there ever any but you know I met a guy named zechs marquise and battled him with the wing angel and he was in the gundam I call my own and then we had traded gundam and he gained the gundam with the wing angel system the problem was that there are four people who could use this system one was me heero another zechs and quatre who barely made it through the system but you know this suit I am using right my IS has that system what it does will make reaction time faster for me but is mistaken to look at the future you know I had my friend scientist b rebuild mine because when I left a group called the preventer who are the advocators who made sure that peace was retained had made a ruling that would repeat a history of war the same war that would make soldiers' like me again I did not like it and I left but the process I had made them an enemy who they said that my gundam had belonged to them I stole it back and had b make some mods on my gundam so they could not make my gundam remote self-destructed but anyhow they had put out all five of the gundams but you know I was able to take four of them and Heero and I were the only ones who left for they could not enter the atmosphere sadly I destroyed my gundam with my light and darkness buster rifle which is like the one I used on cecilia but had two extra cannons that put an extra kick but I had used my last plan of action and used an E.M.P wave when I used this IS which was my life support that would ensure my survival anyhow I went to b who transported me here I will show you my gundam one day I ensure I am going to one day but you know I am more worried to whom I have to kill to do this but you know something that bothers me is why is that guy following me and why is he not over here talking with us as he said that Joe pulled his gun out and pointed in front of him as an IS pulled in front of them that resembled wing angel show yourself Heero Yuy as his suit disassembled he said so how did you find out he asked with Joe replying with I have the angel system in this suit also like you so I see you also found my secret so how did you get b to make you a life support like mine . well about five minutes after you departed for this dimension oh and b told me to tell you that your gundam is ready and can teleport to this dimension when ever you call it with you life support it will come in a ship so you have to be prepared and since there is no proven way to send it back she made a spot on an abandon ship that is mistaken for a rock so you can hide it there just call its name to find it. So Heero what brings you here man I though the E.M.P wiped your tracking system of my gundam when you were stunned . well Joe my suit not one to be put down easily so I went with the evidence and found out what you found out so and found b and told her I was gonna do the same and so she made the same life support as you just that I am not as developed in is like you are as you had five months with that training in your gundam but my gundam is with your at b but you know it has been modded like yours but it does not have the new ragnarock system which is to be far more efficient to yours she also said that when you do link to your gundam you will get your zero suit system in you is upgraded . but you know after I found out I found some guy gave him drugs and put him in my gundam and self-destructed don't worry he was failing in life horribly but yeah they think I am dead so I am right here as we speak and I say I can trust you and I believe what you said but you know I did ask b to rebuild my gundam she said she do the same for me except for the new system she said that you are the only one who could handle the system. With that said lets get to class Chifuyu is gonna kill us if we are over fifteen more minutes so Heero what are ya gonna do well im going to your class too we are all in the same class right oh well hope your in fit shape because well youll see alright black winged angel as Joe called Heero said winged angel and the group went to class.


	3. three hours of life death and training

Chapter 3and 4

Ichika where could he be thought Houki I know he can be horrible with time but dang he's never this late then all of a sudden the door sprang open when Joe and Ichika ran into the room panting sorry orimura sensei I didn't mean to make us late well to put It short and simple we were walking and these painters were painting and they knocked over their paint and well as you can see with my hair being blue and Ichika's hair being red well yeah so am sorry that we are late . as Chifuyu had made it clear to both by her vicious stare that she gave made a darkness appear in front of them. After school Ichika was started to being followed by charlotte and the rest when Joe said I think we are being tailed man when Ichika had check he saw that the usual group was following them when Joe picked his phone up making a call when he said Heero now flashbang when all of a sudden a can appeared infront of them Joe had covered Ichika's eyes and then bang the can exploded and with the girls dazed they finally opened their eyes to be frustrated to see that Ichika and Joe had disappeared from in front of their eyes. Meanwhile as Joe met with Heero and Ichika regaining consciousness he saw that he was in his dorm room when Joe and Heero had came back from the other room with papers and a white board and with confusion Ichika asked what happen here it looks like a hurricane hit here man when Joe answered with concern when Heero showed up here I was worried that the others came but you know he did the same thing that I did and destroyed his mobile suit like I did by self destruction as you can see from his back he has a life support system like mine and his mobile suit looks like mine well we basically have the same design black winged angel and the winged zero are one of the same but with mine just a little different but systems had worked differently by reaction time mine was maybe one second ahead but by others ways we are basically the same suit but in other words Heero you had said that my gundam can be transported by calling its name out okay can you explain how that works. Heero started to talk meanwhile back to the Ichika stalkers. Wow where can these guys go in such a little amount of time I mean really how can they run this fast .

Well that how it works you just got to be careful though cuz once you transport it here it is here until you can transport through the dimensions but be warned when you do transport you might have trouble from the preventers but don't worry I will help you cuz I asked her to do the same thing you did with your gundam to do the same with mine so you are not alone the only difference is that you have a new system but to make sure the preventers wont be suspicious of why b would rebuild our gundams we can hide our gundams in the sea and don't worry they have a good endurance to where they can hide and we can dive a little bit to get them so don't worry even then theres a voice activator that it will come to you when you ask for it. So anyhow lets get to business and get our gundams here and put them in the spot I found . now all you have to do is call your gundams name you go first Joe now come black wing angel when a second later a large object had appeared out of the sky when Ichika laid eyes on it he was shocked to see the giant black robot with a black wing and the other white while another appeared a giant blue suit landed right next to them. Okay now lets put them up okay the coordinates here is to put them at these coordinates while Ichika looked at the confusing coordinates then hey look we have company as they looked as four other suits where flying to where they where okay Ichika let go in my suit so the stalkers but okay lets get going now to upgrade my suit lets just say this is my third shift for my suit but now to wait until I am linked up okay now lets go start up black winged angel. Then when the gundam started up the color changed from black to red as he started to fly Ichika amazed at how fast the gundam traveled Joe started to make his way to the new spot but as they looked behind them to notice that the IS behind them started to catch up when all of a sudden they when submereging in water with the girls following them close as they saw the gundam turn back to black they started to wonder wether it was an IS or not when they saw Joe and Ichika come out they really started to wonder and then it dawned on them that there were two machines not just one but were baffled to see that the other already left with that they all in there suits resurfaced with many questions as to why they had came out of the giant suit. With Joe explaining how he owned the big suit and why Ichika was with him and showing his situation on how he ended up in the dimension and all the four girls finally understood his predicament and decided to keep his secret but then they were bombarding him with questions as to who owned the other suit as the next second another suit almost identical to the black wing zero IS but a blue suit and all as it shown another guy and then Joe had talked to him telling him they were friends when they heard his part of the story they were shocked to see that this guy was like Joe.

The next day

When they were going to school they were able to understand joes problem when school started Joe and Ichika was shocked to see that Heero had enrolled into the school in order to make sure the schools safety was ensured when an annoucement was made about a tournament that was gonna happen within the next year that partners can happen in double battles and single battles can happen just as long as you don't let it interfere with your matches when this was said then Joe had an idea why not do a doubles match in the tournament with a partner of equal power but when he went to Heero he was turned down so Joe went to ask Ichika he noticed that he was being stalked when he looked behind him he saw an army of young school girls when he saw them one yelled get him when he had started to run he finally made it outside where Joe got his is suit powered up and made it to his dorm room when he had saw Ichika made it to the room when he asked Joe if he had a partner when he nodded no Ichika asked to be his partner due to the fact that everyone that stalked him and the fact that the four stalkers that followed him regularly was fighting to see who would team up with Ichika but were put down when they found out Joe had said yes to being his tag partner and now Joe was running for his life for the girl were now running after him with knifes for being Ichika's partner. So this tournament is not for atleast a year right so hey Ichika we should train after this semester man how about it we skip school for a semester and then come back the semester before this tournament man so what do you say. Ichika shocked about what he said turned to him and agreed but only if they could do it without the whole school and the stalkers knowing where they were at.

Chapter 4

Escape the facility

So the end of the semester had came and preparations had been introduced and when the day came Ichika had met with Joe and Heero when they all called out there IS afterwards Joe had activated his E.M.P wave which had temporarily disabled all the machinery except for the three suit as Joe was escaping with Ichika Heero had decided to join later on as he stayed to keep the others from following the group as he had expected the four soon recovered from the E.M.P wave after the effects wore off on their suit as all the suits were against Heero he had soon found hisself in a four against one the first to be defeated was laura who was trying to block Heeros buster rifle blast as it overpowered the shield which had been trying to block while being hit . when he was distracted he notice missiles wer coming at him as he had started to dodge the missiles he notice that they were heat seekers and he had started to divert his way around the projectiles until he was able to redirect them to Cecilia who afterwards her shield had ran to zero while charlotte had tried to get Heero from long range failed as Heero closed his wings protecting him from the bullets with a smirk on his face Heero had used his buster rifles to shoot down the young lady from france had been shot down with only one remaining Heero drew out his buster rifle and the last opponent Houki had drawn her swords and the fight had begun when they were neck to neck as they were equally match Heero notice that the energy he had was almost done he decided to retreat and let Joe handle her as much as he could with that he had reached the other two with Houki pursueing closely Joe had decided it was his turn to go into action so with that he had turned back and challenge Houki when he had won by cutting her wings once again he decided to give a ride back to the others when he did he dropped her right after saying not to worry what they were doing but to worry when they come back. With worry showed in Houki's face she demanded where they were going but before she could get answer he had a light embrace him that they were blinded by how bright it was that they did not notice that he already took off.

Chapter five 

Training 

When they arrived to their destination Joe had a plan to make sure that the island was untraceable and when he was sure he had placed down a machine that would knock out sonar waves and make the island pretty much invisible well Ichika I am going to see if I can make you my level within these six months and hero is here to help you awaken your IS which I think your third shift is the level of since I did something you might not like what I did you remember the silver gospel I had defeated well I remade him and stuff he's under my control now so you can do simulations okay but first I am gonna call my gundam here you should too here that way he can have a feel of experience to have the shift go faster that way we can train faster so now come here now come black wing angel and the the black and white winged mobile suit appeared and then Heero had typed something on his wristband and then the blue colored suit had shown up out of nowhere and then Joe looked at the wing zero and said perfect to hero so b did the same thing to your gundam like mine so Heero since your levels are low on shield on the winged angel so how about lend you mine since you haven't experience your third shift and plus I think we gonna make you experience something like that too Heero especially since I am going to lend you some of my power since I have upgraded my suit with the ragnarock system I myself need to adjust to the suit system so I am going to explore so just wait in the island I have signal on yall using a bypass signal that only our two specific gundams can use so I will test out the ragnarock system in order to stabilize to the new system which does really have a more efficient aiming system with a quicker reflex which made my aiming more precise and able to move faster I was surprised myself but now I am going to be back within maybe the next three hours okay oh and hero can you train Ichika like they trained us and can you let Ichika use your gundam in simulations I set some missiles for training for that use its not enough to damage your gundam but good enough for training there is a total of 500 like use two hundred of them for the IS and then use the rest for the gundam if its okay.

Meanwhile at the other dimension

Well b are gonna tell us now what this file on this other dimension b duo Maxwell asked

No you will never find out now computer proceed with operation 889675841321

operation accepted

and also code 5512

code accepted self destruction with no deactivation activated imediantely

code 6323

lastcommand accepted sending light and darkness cannon to black wing angel and to IS black wing zero and sending buster rifles and a copy of the ragnarock system to Heero Yuy with your letter of death

with that every computer and part of the station had self destructed with b in the station she barely escaped but not to be in this world.

Back then it has been over three hours since Joe had left with the black winged angel and he was traveling around the world until he was being shot at with artillery and had ignored it and all when all of a sudden he heard alarms all over his gundam when he saw a familiar gundam that looked like epyon but last he heard Heero had almost destroyed the gundam and was thought to had been dead when zechs had shot at the shard of the axis when he blew up the generator when he called out black wing angel where is the wing zero as they both were fighting Joe activated the ragnarock system as his gundam turned red the extroadanary powers came to the gundam and they battled and the hardships of the system did not affect Joe anymore but now as Joe had the fight he had sliced through the whip and arm and leg of the epyon as this had happened epyon had turned back to jet bird form with that he left and Joe had used his E.M.P wave so no one could track him as he came back to the island Heero asked why he was an hour more that he said when Joe explained what happened joe asked how Ichika was doing and then when he saw the wing zero being the way was piloted Joe said I think he finally got his second shift to happened to him and now let activate this robot now he should be able to take it down easy so now silver gospel awaken when the robot activated to his voice I made some modification so it can be controlled and won't leave and rampage like it did when I was first here

Ichika its time to come out so land the suit and ill test how much you have progressed as he jumped out he had detached heeros life support and now Ichika I have reactivated this suit now I did some modifications to this suit so that it wont go berserk like it did so many months before so now I command you to attack Ichika and with that the silver gospel had started to fly silver gospel go with half powered and then the attacks with the flashing needles happened with Ichika dodging each shot going head to head both pulled a sword while gospel got a second sword and then a second sword assimilated with that he had slashed at the suit with the force with the trauma from the blade slash gospel had fell apart and blew up with that Joe started to laugh with how fast Ichika had been growing and now to help him experience the power of ragnarock .


	4. results for three months with a twist

Chapter six

The power of the ragnarock system

With three months passing since they had started training and with Joe training Ichika the training had came along really good so when it came time Joe had said since you had used heeros gundam you had been installed with the zero system and it looks like that you ready to try and go against the girls again okay I sent a signal to Chifuyu to let you come back in your new form and which I would call your second shift okay but remember don't take them lightlycuz I heard that they are good now but now I need you to defeat them with all I recommend you hide your face so heres an extra helmet I made just incase I ever need to look different and if you win which I am sure you probably will I will upgrade your suit but there is a catch though if you do this new system will require me to train you ok so go and break a leg

Break time go buys candy and milk duds and maybe some tequila lol

**Transition **

While the alarm had gone off in the school with the five girls call for by request as they were the ones that were selected to protect the school and with this Chifuyu had remembered what wrote on the note that she had received saying to treat it as a real attack and to just keep on the real alert that not to worry that if Ichika had revealed hisself to the girls that it was his business that Joe just wanted to check out how his training had been going and let him continue his training afterwards. With that brought up Chifuyu had shown on the screen the unknown IS coming at high speeds of 5000mph the suit will be here by 5 mins so suit up and get ready for battle.

Back at the gundam pilots

Okay now we got the machine responsible for the escape of Heero Yuy and Joe Reysko escape what happen is that they are fugitive in another dimension lady Une with this data we can rebuild it and hopefully recover these two subjects and be able to arrest and bring them back for questioning and be able to use their gundams for our own use like it is supposed to be and this new system that I saw was almost like the wingzero system we used to see but it somehow different we need to finish this and take that new technology.

Transition

Now with the battle beginning the girls trying hard to kill Ichika unknowingly to them it started off when Ichika cut cecilias rifle in half but as charlotte was going to surprise the IS she had a feeling that she knew the kind of technique the suit had used with that he started to slash at charlotte when he finally cut her wings and helped her down afterwards the next person to get attack was laura but with the four IS in front of them Houki had order that the suit state its name or they would not take him as easily as they did as this was said Ichika replyed in an unopened channel laughing and evil laugh saying that was easy I thought yall weren't even trying but you might be just little kids in that suit because to me that was 1% of my power come on hold back i am disappointed that you even thought that I could not handle my own Houki, Cecilia, charlotte, Rin, and Laura as he said their names their eye opened widely now come at me before I attack you myself with that angered Houki rushed at the suit without her even knowing the suit had disappeared and had dropped her off with charlotte but with the wings intact in order for them not damaged and with that he attacked laura next with her shield she brought up not having any effect he slashed at her suit that she finally couldn't blockand left her with the other girls and with rin remaining with Cecilia charlotte called for them to stop attacking as the unknown IS came to land the golden hair beauty walked up to him and asked for him to take his mask off for her obeying her orders he did with that she started to cry as to why the other girls couldn't see until charlotte took the mask completely off until then was he recognized as Ichika as the girls came to hug him for him being gone for three months but afterwards he told them I'm sorry girls I have to leave okay with that he restored all their armors as if they were never in a battle now wingzero system activate then and a light started to envelope around him as wings had came out of the suit like the wingzero he flapped his wings and the jets started power up as he noticed behind him the girls were following him as Ichika remembers that Joe had made that helmet for a reason for him to escape by any means so as he went upwards they tried to follow with him as Ichika went through clouds he started to dive and with that he dove into the ocean and the girl right behind him almost close to snatching him he did one thing not many knew how to do he re emerged and from that he had decided to go to a speed that when he had gone to he would be atleast five seconds ahead of the women of death for he had seen this trick once before and before long Ichika had made it to the barrier that had kept the island a secret for a while and with no traces of Ichika the girls continued to search for their beloved.

So as I see you have the compassion to help your friends which is really chilverous but now we will take a break for today as I can see they are going to explore here for a while why don't you let me handle the situation alright it is my turn to have my fun okay . As Joe had took off Ichika had put his suit back Joe had finally made his appearance as the girls had tried to scold Joe but right as this happened Joe got his buster rifle when he fired his cannons at the girls who in return dodged as they have seen this tactics before but this time Joe had used his wings to blend into the clouds and with that he noticed that something was coming at him as he noticed the attachments he recognized that they were like his old cannons with that he let them attach to the buster rifle to make the rest of his gun complete with that he detached his old attachments and sent them to go to Heero with that he read the letter that explained blackwings death and with that he sent the other attachments with as said in the letter with that he had shown up in front of the girls again they looked at him as Joe showed up with his new gun he yelled out the words ragnarock system activate with that his suit had turned to a bright red with his wings turning a burning black and with that Joe took his rifle and as the rifle was powering up all the girls had decided to charge up and with a tear going down joes eye he fired the rifle with the power combining (don't cross the beams lol) a white light had formed with the girls being hit from the beam all the suits had went to zero and their is had disappeared with that they started to fall down Joe had no choice with that he started to gather the girls and with the girls flustered by how brave he is when they finally saw how he had saved them a blonde hair girl had started to cry as her heart started to beat when he finally landed the girls started to question as how he hid the entire island with that the girls were asking if they could come they wanted to train but with that Joe said to go back to Chifuyu but if she says no they were on their own finding this island. When the girls went to ask Chifuyu if she would allow them she said okay but there was a catch they had to escape the academy fully guarded and they would be expelled if they did not escape and came back with Joe Heero and Ichika with that they barely made it out with the last transmission they left to Joe he had brought down the shield for the reason of letting the girl see the island aand with that they had saw the whole entirety and the way Ichika had lived with that way for the last three months . okay ladies today Ichika will not train with us for that reason is that I gave him a day off I think four against one can be tiring but for now you will be tested to see if you can stand the system that Ichika had trained with for the last three months called the zero system which is a highly powered system which can drive a person mad as a example when I first used this system I went berserk and started to destroy minor colonies so as you have heard I have been a mass murderer for the fact I had no control but I will not show mercy for this class even though you are all hot women and with that all the girls started to turn red but you know I need to see if you can handle the system first hand so Heero if you can do the honors and call the wing zero while rebuild Ichika's training dummy that he had destroyed okay first up is Houki . yes sir now I need to put on Heeros life support for the fact my system is a bit more difficult to handle for it uses a different system but with this system you will be able to have better reflexes basically your suits will pilot like Ichika but after today Heero will be training you and to tell you something he is not as nice as I am.

One day later

Okay Ichika time to wake up uagggh said Joe wow I thought that I secured the room when I left last night but dang this little girl made it in here wow what was her name now oh yeah laura she is like a ninja well I better pick her up and take her to her room as he picked her up he felt something missing on her she felt too soft in the blanket as he looked down to see a pair of underwear on the floor he was like oh shit when the next thing he heard was my wife your awake as he hit the floor hard as he was put in a arm bar he instantly afterwards countered the bar with a leg twisting move with that the girl tried to kiss him when he said laura I am Joe not Ichika with that she started to freak out and went into a blush the supersoldier turned plain white as she reacted to a common mistake but then Joe said not to worry as he had a girlfriend that would constantly wrestle him and then afterward she would really wrestle him to the ground with that she said care for a new partner as her face turned red and then Joe said what as she prepare to put him into a suplex with that being done Joe wondered what did he do that all girls that want to date him wanted to wrestle as a form of foreplay as she started to go after Joe charlotte had entered the room and had asked to talk to Joe for a second as Joe ran he was running and with charlotte right beside him and a naked and wrestling addicted laura after him. While running Joe used his cloaking ability to hide hisself in a nearby forrest that was in the middle of the jungle with that he had made a hologram that fooled laura but with charlotte seeing him she hid with him and was able to know where Joe was after what seemed like 50 minutes the hologram finanly lost laura and with that charlotte had talked with Joe asking why he did what he did as he talked to her he replyed by saying well as beautiful as you are I really will tell you the truth well at the school I had thought that I should help Ichika at some point he came to me and asked me to be partners and so what I did was ask him if he wanted to be as powerful as I was with him ancious I took him as my underling forwhich heglady came to have kept growing stronger to protect his friends and plus I don't want Ichika to win just because of me what I did though was give him my past experience which he could used for hisself except the system that you all is using is less compared to how good mine was and when you start traing with that she said but I don't care about Ichika anymore to tell the truth nowis

_Joe I l…._

With that he heard aha I found you my new wife OHH GEEZ GOTTA RUN CHARLOTTE. Ahhhhhh with that Joe ran so fast he would make a chaetah proud.

With that Joe had took Ichika and told him to follow his signal and with that he gave him a computer within five seconds Joe had transformed into his IS and flew away with a naked white girl after him.

When Joe had checked the computer it came with coordinates that Joe had put coordinates to a position that Joe had put for an island that Joe had made like this island a training ground as he saw the coordinates Joe heard a voice come out the computer and tell Ichika I don't have very long to say cuz this little girl is after me so listen closely I messed with your IS so I will fix it when I meet you just stay calm cuz what I am doing is going to go against byakushikis will hate me but I know you can speak to her as he heard that a pink haired girl appeared beside asking what was happening he told him you have gone through your second shift so you will be able to see her and she can project beside you but now I am about to say this code and this will activate a certain control code that will make you freak out but just don't worry but be prepared be cause I am about to say it okay here it is code 57632992hjdhh2877389884093u

With a sudden case a flashing of a light had shown on Ichika and then he was suited in byakushiki and took off with the pink haired girl screaming shortly behind she finally went back into Ichika with this he appeared at an island that was similar to the island before but was quieter and had no girls on it but with this island I never expected to see these machines here why are there giant machines here with that he had heard a laughter from a female who had had started to creep her out she laughed at his reaction as she said allow me to introduce myself my name is Scientist Blackwing …

**hey guys sorry to say I am one day late but youknow college can get you busy keep on with the reading and try to review por favor lol**


End file.
